love in a rockstar isn't easy but we can try
by Hinatachan167
Summary: CRAP! playing too much guitar hero 3 did this. during the cut scenes though the male singer is hot!
1. Chapter 1

Love in a rock star life isn't always easy, but we can try

Chapter 1 getting the job

WTFH?! I've been playing too much guitar hero 3!!!!! Kill me now!!! Plus I can't help it if the singer in GH3 is a hottie, anywho enjoy

I was looking through the newspaper, trying to find a job. 'Why does America have one too many jobs to choose from!?' I yelled stressed out tossing the news paper into the air until one little part landed on top of my face: ROCK STAR GODS NEED A SUPER-ROCKSTAR GUITARIST is what the little part said, 'I've just found my dream job! I play the guitar and I'm very good at it autistic and electric both!!' with that I drove my jeep down to the address. I rang the door bell and noticed a group of men staring at me like, 'a babe!?' I growled, 'just give me the guitar!' the man with fairly long brown handed me the guitar, that's when my career began.

* * *

Our first gig- '_this is my…wait our first gig?! Some little party?!?!'_ my thoughts were yelling. 'By the way, babe what's your name?' I was silent, 'first off it's not babe…Angela.' He smiled, 'I like that name, suits you…' I paused. Was this guy really a rock star, or just some pretty boy? Right after the gig, we all heard clapping, 'now who's the singer?' Eddie (I think that's his name??) walked up, 'what'd you want?' he grinned, 'down to business, like that…anyway I like what you guys do and I was wondering if you and your band would like to sing at my club?' the agent handed Eddie his card. 'Angela, pack your things, a new party's got our names on it!' I smiled and said, 'alright, I'm there!!' I was somewhat confident, '_as long as we don't go to London, I'm fine…'_

_Memories- I was born a princess, in royalty, but I wasn't exactly what my mother or father wanted out of me. My instruments I did well, as well as how to prepare myself for the day but manners and speech, not as much. I was the only one who listened to rock, which made my parents come to the conclusion that music was 'possessing' me and tried to deal with me. So my father decided to have a talk about the rock music. I told him to back the fuck off and let's just say he didn't appreciate the 'black sheep' potty mouthing. That ended up with me taking a hundred different beatings over and over and so on. After that I decided to move out the 'castle' and go to America where I can be a rock star and not get punished for it._

* * *

The aftermath of the 2nd gig- we were all called back to meet some agent. The man who hired us to begin with was explaining everything to all of us, 'this is Angela, she's practically the only babe in the band…' Eddie explained. He chuckled at my face which meant I was annoyed and embarrassed by the word babe. Lou smirked, 'Angela, I love that name, which suits a hot and beautiful girl like you…' Eddie glared at Lou for some reason, a glare that meant 'back off!' everyone in the room was confused, but out of everyone I was the most stunned. 'Just sign here and everything I said can be yours.' Eddie signed the paper and hence we began making the music video.


	2. Chapter 2

Love in a rock star life isn't easy but we can try

Chapter 2 the music video and a secret love life

While in the dressing room, I was trying to figure out what to wear. I had a bunch of Lolita dresses but which to wear was the question. Still in a bra and a pair of underwear I heard the door knock, 'who is it!?' I heard the door creak, 'just me…' I heard the voice, 'oh! Eddie, what're you doing in here?' he just smiled no vocal response, 'I think you should wear this one!' he pointed to a black dress, with sleeves that had a middle part for my middle finger to go through, 'I will admit it's lovely but for a music video!?' he walked right up to me, 'Angela, how old are you?' I raised an eyebrow in confusion, '18, why?' He looked away looking like he was thinking, 'just wear the dress, I think you'll look pretty, ok?' I turned red, 'just leave the room, and let me get dressed!' with that he left the room leaving me alone to get changed. 'Eddie! Where's anggie?' he continued to look at the door waiting for a response. 'Hello everybody, sorry I'm late…!' Eddie and the band turned pink, Lou just smirked. 'Music video one!' we heard the director yell

* * *

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then Ill fade away and not have to face the facts  
Its not easy facing up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!

* * *

Eventually it became popular, so popular we had to travel to London for a concert. 'I don't wanna go!' Lou yelled at me, 'YOU WILL COME WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!' I glared at Lou and I said, 'I've got family problems and that's why I don't wanna go…' once on the plane my thoughts were saying this, '_I can't believe I'm doing this!!'_ I fell asleep on the plane trying to imagine I was going to Germany instead of London. When we landed everyone cheered, 'PRINCESS ANGELA HAS RETURNED!!' Eddie and the other gave a look that meant, 'EXPLAIN!!' I grabbed Eddie by the collar of his tank-top (that's what it is right??) and dragged him into a near by coffee shop. 'Listen look: it's true I'm from royalty but I hate my parents though and like I said our relationship has ended but I do love you and-'I blushed crimson red and clamped my mouth shut really fast. 'No, no, no, say that again…' I repeated what I said earlier, 'no, you said you love me, I heard it…!' I turned red, 'so what if I like you, it's not like I-'I was cut off by a pair of lips lock with mine, now my whole face was red like a tomato. A photographer who took the photo ran off with the picture and placed it on the afternoon newspaper. 'Eddie, what's this!?' Eddie turned around confused, 'you kissed 'Princess Angela'?' he gave a whatever look, he didn't care.

My POV- I was sitting on my bed in the hotel my bed my face still entirely red. '_My first kiss and by a rock-star, wow….'_ My thoughts were currently lovey dovey, '*POW!* I cannot let that get in the way of things!!' with that I wrote a note explaining to everyone where I was going, strands of black hair were trailing right behind me. 'I'll face you once and for all mother and father!!'

When I finally get to Buckingham palace- the guards saluted me, 'no need to, I'm no longer a princess, I'm a rock-star…' I said so dully-sulking. I was nervous, seeing my mother and father after all this time, what was I gonna do? How would they react to my appearance? To top it all off, my choice in my boyfriend, I'll admit Eddie was somewhat weird but I love him. Just as soon as I walked in, my nanny noticed me, 'could this be…?? Angela! Good to see you! You look so big, how old are you now?' I laughed, '18, jenny (short for Jennifer).' She began crying tears of joy, 'it's good to see you, your parents how ever, they'll not-'a tall woman walked down the stairs and a long side her a man with midnight black hair similar to mine, the difference between me and him is that my hair is longer, 'Angela, how's life in America treating you….bitch?' my father asked me, my mother looked at me ashamed. As my father walked down the stairs, my heart rate increased, especially since he was walking around me like a vulture waiting to pick the eyes out of the dead body. I noticed that he had the murderous intention in his eyes, 'I hope you still remember the 'reinforcement' from while you were 14, 4 years later, and a rock star and now this!!' he tossed a newspaper at my feet. I picked it up, 'so what if I kissed Eddie and so what if I love him…I'm still not gonna come crawl back, you bastard!' the next thing I felt was a sudden huge blow to the gut, 'you still haven't learned your lesson, you damn bitch!' I groaned in pain, but then again, why was I surprised?

Back to the boys (band) - 'ANGELA!! What's wrong, did Eddie make you so red you got sick?' the door opened and everyone saw the note, 'I'm going to get her, be right back…' the other two members all looked at Eddie like, 'what's up with him?'

With me and daddy- 'GET UP!! I know you can fight back, you clawed my arm after all…' I was groaning in pain, 'sir! She'll bleed to death if-'my father yelled at the nanny, 'WHO CARES!?!? This one deserves to die!!' he took out his gun that he would take for defense purposes, 'there's a bullet in here that will go through that head of yours!!' a tear escaped from my eye and dropped on the floor, 'w-w-w-w-why? Would you kill me?' I was scared up to this point. My father spoke up, 'I haven't finished what I started not to long ago, 4 years ago, and now it's been 4 years later and now you die…!' I heard the shot but no bullet went through my head. I looked up and noticed Eddie, he took the shot through the gut, 'EDDIE!!!!' was all could cry and yell, my black hair was hiding me and Eddie, like a very black curtain. 'Just don't die, please…'

The hospital- I was sitting right beside Eddie, _'this is entirely my fault, you were nearly killed because of me, I should just quit before it's too late.'_ I thought. When the other band members rushed in they noticed me trying to care for Eddie, 'what happened?' a voice groaned behind me, 'YOU MORON!!' I yelled punching him. 'What the hell was that for!? I saved your ass and you punch me!?' I glared at Eddie, 'you didn't have to!! Maybe I wanted to die!!!' the other band members left the room, 'I'm sorry, as you can tell from what you've just witnessed, you see the evil of my father but my mother, she just looked at me. A look that meant, 'where did I go wrong in raising you?' she questioned how she raised me. Just let me see where that bastard of a father shot you…' he lifted the hospital robe and revealed the bandage, 'you're lucky I got you and me both to the hospital in time…' he chuckled, 'or maybe I'm lucky that someone cares for me…' I chuckled, 'alright rock-star don't push your luck…' once we were all performing on stage, things got a little better but things weren't going to last long.

5th gig- Eddie was looking at a magazine article, my guess is checking on our success so far. Apparently bush said something Eddie didn't like, our drummer had some news: there's a fan in prison and asked us to sing there. Lou had different plans, we were all guests on some kind of talk show, 'SCREW THIS!!' I yelled and ran out of the room and the rest of band following behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Love in the rock-star life isn't easy but we can try

Chapter 3 jail house rock and a trip to Japan

Apparently, walking into a prison with a skirt, not the best idea. I knew this from the prisoners give me a wolf whistles and a sentence, 'take of the outfit!' I growled at the 'take of the outfit!' I wanted to beat the living shit out of them, but Eddie stopped me, 'don't do it, you can do that after the gig, but these are prisoners, they'll beat the shit out of _you _if do anything to them.'

After the prison gig- I took some pink spray paint and wrote the sentence, 'I'm a homo' or 'I'm gay and I'm proud of it. As I walked trying to hold in my laughter, 'what's so funny?' Eddie asked, 'what for it….' I looked at my watch. 'WHAT THE HELL!??!' I laughed so hard. 'I spray painted sentences on the prisoner's walls, and trust me on this, was funny as hell…'

In Japan- everything was great in Japan. After our tour, Eddie decided to sleep probably tired from the long trip and needed to sleep. As for the rest of the band and me, we did a lot of shopping, but as for the men, they didn't like how much stuff I bought. We had a bunch of fans asking about me singing, 'what I can say, I sing to?'

* * *

I hear your whispers  
break the silence and it calms me down.  
A taste on my lips,  
your salty kisses.

They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

Chorus:  
I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free.

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.

They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

I long for you, Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius  
My destiny till the end.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay  
I feel you Aquarius  
cause you the sea set me free.

(Aquarius by within temptations)

* * *

Back to Eddie- I awoke and noticed the TV was still on. A news reporter told me that Angela was singing at some little bar. I had to get there, just before those fan-boys do.

Me (again) - just as that song was done, everyone went crazy. 'Wow, not only do we have a guitarist but also a back up singer!' I heard Lou from right behind me. I noticed how he clapped, 'is that one of your hidden talents, Angela?' I glared at Lou and then walked off the stage, taking my new clothing with me. As I was walking in the streets I heard my name being called, 'ANGELA!!' I looked over and there was Eddie. I smiled, 'hello…' he hugged onto me protectively, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' I yelled obviously confused. 'What does it look like, I'm hugging you…' I could've sworn that tone was very seductive, probably insisting that the two of us should have sex. 'Nice try lover boy but I'm not ready yet, besides we would need *whispers it* a condom…' I said embarrassed. He laughed, 'no need to be embarrassed, I think that's-'I punched Eddie before the hot lead singer had a chance to finish his sentence.

Lou's newest 'idea'- I sighed smiling that I had a new outfit, 'how much dresses or outfits did you buy while we were in Japan?' my neko-styled smile suggested how much, this made the boys incredibly shocked. Lou busted into the room with a new idea. It was apparent that he wanted us to go on some weirdo dance show, 'where's a noose, I'm gonna hang myself…' Eddie yelled to get out. Something was different about Lou he suddenly went demonic just as soon as he held up the contract. I looked over at my 'rock-star lover', 'Eddie…YOU IDIOT!!!!' I yelled punching him before I was taken by demon girls, 'EDDIE!!!' I cried out before I lost sight of him. I was taken to Lou, 'Angela, beautiful as ever. Look at the contract.' I did so and noticed something that broke my heart, 'MARRY YOU?! _Why the hell would 'Satan' want me to marry him!?'_ I was scared, afraid, very confused. 'Yep, I've even got you the perfect wedding dress.' He showed me a pure black wedding dress, 'ladies, take Ms. Angela to her changing room.' I was kicking and screaming, 'EDDIE!!! HELP ME!!!!' this made Lou chuckle evilly.


End file.
